CONFESSION
by Kangji
Summary: [HunKai] no summary/BL/Yaoi/M/Absurd


**CONFESSION **

**\- Kim Kai**

**\- Oh Sehun**

\- Zhang Yixing

\- Huang Zitao

**BL / Typo / Absurd / M **

Happy Reading ~

. . . . .

Kai dan Sehun adalah dua bocah tengil yang sering membuat keributan di sekolah. Sering membully teman - temannya dan juga berhasil membuat beberapa pengajar disana mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selain itu keduanya juga sering menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di jalanan, balapan liar bersama kelompok sekolah lain dengan taruhan yang tidak seberapa.

Pagi ini seharusnya semua murid kelas 11 seperti mereka berkumpul di kelas nya karena akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Kanada. Tapi bukan bocah nakal namanya kalau Kai dan Sehun juga berada disana bersama murid - murid polos yang berkumpul memenuhi ruang kelas.

Sehun duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas sedangkan Kai meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun. Ia nyaris tertidur kalau saja tangan Sehun tidak bermain diatas penisnya. Damn it, lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Ngghhh .. " Sehun meremas penisnya dari luar celana membuat sang empu mengerang dan membuka mata sayunya yang terasa berat -menahan kantuk.

"Ahh .. W-what .. ar- ugghh .. Sehunn !" Kai menyingkirkan tangan yang lebih besar itu dari penisnya, namun dengan cepat Sehun menangkap tangannya lalu menariknya hingga Kai sedikit bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah datar Sehun. Kai menatapnya kesal namun lelaki itu malah menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Kai langsung ambruk dalam pelukan Sehun saat pantatnya di remas dengan begitu sensualnya.

"Ah ! Uggghh ... sial hha.. h kau Oh Sehun" umpatnya pelan. Celana seragamnya sudah berhasil terlepas dan di turunkan hingga sebatas lutut. Kancing - kancing seragamnya pun di buka secara paksa membuat Kai menggeliat kedinginan.

"Emhh .. sudah berapa lama kita tidak bermain, baby?"

"Ughh .. Se-Sehunn .. aku sedang tidak ing- arrgghhh"

Dengan tiba - tiba Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang sempit milik sahabatnya dan Kai menggigit pundak lebar Sehun sebagai respon. Setelah itu ia memposisikan dirinya menungging dengan tangan kanannya menggantung di leher teman sebangkunya itu.

Sehun bergerak setelah sebelumnya ia menambahkan dua jarinya di dalam sana. Kai menggigit bibirnya, holenya terasa perih saat Sehun memaksakan jari - jari panjangnya masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Nn .. ah .. ahh .. ahhh"

"What te fuck, Jongin ! Kenapa hole mu semakin menyempit hn ?!"

"Ugghh .. sa-salahkan penis mu kenapa aghh .. ti-tidak menyapa hole ku lagi beberapa waktu ini, ahhhh Sehunna ngggh"

"Sial.. Begitu kah ?!"

Kai mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata itu dengan tatapan memohonnya. Lagi - lagi Sehun menyeringai, ia semakin cepat memasuk - keluarkan tiga jarinya di dalam sana. Wajah 'bitch' yang Kai tunjukan berhasil menaikkan libidonya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! .. Fast .. faster .. hunnn ngghhh" Kai melebarkan kedua kakinya, membiarkan jari - jari itu masuk lebih dalam dan menemui titik spotnya. Sehun berdecih,celana nya semakin menyempit mendengar desahan erotis dari temannya itu. Dengan kasar Sehun menjatuhkan Kai dan menyuruhnya berbaring. Mimik wajahnya terlihat kecewa ketika Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya pedahal ia nyaris berteriak karena Sehun berhasil menemukan titik sensitive nya.

"Wait a minute, baby" Sehun membuka zipper nya lalu menurunkan celana seragamnya. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu kini benar - benar full naked dan Sehun bersumpah, tubuh telanjang Kai adalah yang terindah dengan hiasan tattoo permanent di sekitar dada dan paha atasnya.

Sehun menekuk kedua kaki Kai lalu menindih tubuh telanjang itu dengan buru - buru. Saat satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri lalu mulai mempersiapkannya di depan hole yang masih terlihat sempit.

"I can't hold back anymore..." Sehun bergumam di depan wajah Kai, ia mendorong pinggulnya secara perlahan hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh hole berkerut di depannya. Kai mencengkrang lengan Sehun dengan perasaan was - was. Ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi setelah sekian waktu hole nya itu tidak tersentuh oleh penis besar Sehun membuat nya harus menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat saat Sehun semakin keras mendorong pinggulnya.

"Ssshhh.. "

"Aakhhhh ... "

Sehun terdiam sejenak, membiarkan hole sempit itu terbiasa akan penis besarnya di dalam sana. Perih .. sangaaat perih, apalagi Sehun memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak tanpa bantuan pelumas atau apapun yang bisa melicinkan holenya. Tak di pungkiri, lelaki yang terbaring itu kini sedikit terisak dengan genggaman yang sangat kuat di lengan kokoh milik Sehun.

"Mian .." bisik Sehun sembari mengecup lalu menjilat bibir bawah Kai. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, fiuhh.."

"Aahh .. t-tidak apha apa kalau itu Sehun ungh .. yang melakukannya, sakitnya akan cepat hilang"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup kening Kai lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"I'm gonna move" Kai mengangguk lalu memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Kedua matanya terpejam saat benda tumpul itu mulai bergerak di dalamnya. Rasa sesak dan penuh terus menyentuh hasratnya.

"Anghh .. Se..Sehunhhh ahhh"

"Ur waist is slender, sshhh"

"Fuck me .. f-fuck me hard, Sehun .. Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ugh .. you're so tight baby" lenguh Sehun saat merasakan penisnya terjepit di dalam sana. Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan penis besarnya kedalam hole warm and tight milik Kai.

Tubuh tan itu terlonjak Keatas sesuai dengan dorongan Sehun didalamnya. Hal yang paling membahagiakan dirinya adalah melihat wajah bernafsu Sehun saat menyetubuhinya.

"Ahh .. ahh .. ahh... Sehunna, feels so good. More ahh .. more please, oughhh" teriak Kai penuh nafsu.

"Sshhh ..as your wish, baby"

Sehun menarik penisnya lalu menghentakkannya ke dalam dengan sangat kuat. Terus berulang kali hingga ujung penis nya berhasil menubruk sesuatu pusat yang membuat Kai mengerang nikmat.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

"Oohh ... Nngg nggh.. " Sehun menaikkan kaki Kai kepundaknya.

"You like it, baby ?"

"Yah .. yeah... I'm like it, Sehun .. ahh, aahhhh .. penis mu sangat besar, disana ughh .. tumbuk disana lagi Hun"

"Your moan really drives me crazy, sshhh shiit ! Jangan gunakan tanganmu sialan"

Sehun menjauhkan tangan itu dari penis Kai. Lalu mengocok batangnya dengan sangat cepat, sesuai dengan tempo tumbukannya di bawah sana. Tidak lama setelahnya Kai berteriak, menarik rambut sehun kebelakang. Ia menyemprotkan sperm nya ke dada Sehun dan juga bagian tubuh atasnya.

Entah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu, sepertinya lebih dari lima ronde. Itu juga kalau Kai tidak merengek kelelahan mungkin Sehun akan terus menghajar hole nya sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan.

'I swear I won't stop until ur legs are shaking' itu adalah kata - kata yang selalu Sehun keluarkan saat mereka bercinta. Dan sialnya meski ia merasa lelah, penis nya tetap saja mengacung. Seolah meminta di jamah oleh teman sebangku nya itu.

"Anni anni .." Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kai memakai celana seragamnya. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta tadi.

"C'mon baby, penisku masih berdiri. Gunakan tanganmu saja, atau cukup kau buka lebar - lebar kakimu setelah itu biarkan aku yang bergerak"

"Anniyaa ! Pakai tanganmu saja. Aku sudah lelah .. hah"

Sehun mendengus lalu mengenggam penisnya sendiri. Melakukan apa yang harusnya di lakukan untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya kembali.

**. . . . .**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sehun membawa Kai ke sebuah taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Jarang orang - orang datang dan bermain di sana pedahal kalau di lihat banyak sekali keindahan yang taman itu sajikan. Keduanya duduk di bangku kayu yang diapit oleh dua pohon besar. Sehun menyenderkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran bangku sedangkan Kai seperti biasa, ia akan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sehun.

Udara nya sangat sejuk dengan semilir angin sore yang menyapa wajahnya, membuat lelaki tan itu menutup mata dan membiarkan jari - jari Sehun bermain diatas wajahnya dengan sesekali menekan bibir penuhnya juga.

"Kai .."

"Hn ?"

"Sepertinya... aku mencintaimu"

"Unng? Ya .. Oh Sehun. Kau ini bicara apa" Kai terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan temannya. Hampir 10 tahun mereka bersama, kala itu keduanya masih berusia 7 tahun. Tidak sengaja di pertemukan di sebuah tempat penitipan anak saat kedua orang tua mereka melakukan tes kesehatan di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Aku benar - benar mencintaimu, bagaimana ini ?"

"Lelucon mu tidak lucu, Sehun. Sudahlah .. biarkan aku tertidur sebentar. Seluruh badanku pegal semua"

"Aku serius, Kim Jongin"

Kai mengernyit lalu membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang ada diatasnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tegas Sehun dengan intens. Bibir tipis yang selalu menghisap bibir tebalnya terlihat merah meski tanpa polesan lipblam. Pipi tirusnya yang selalu membawa kesan cool dan menawan buat siapa saja yang melihatnya dengan hidung yang lebih mancung darinya errr. Sebenarnya Sehun itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Siapapun dijamin tidak akan ada yang menolak jika Sehun mengajaknya untuk berpacaran atau lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kau mau ku ajak bercinta, awalnya aku hanya ingin main - main dan menjadikanmu partner sex saja. Tapi ... setelah tahu kau dan Yixing berpacaran hatiku sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain, rasanya tanganku gatal ingin menghajar siapapun mereka yang berani memeluk atau menyentuh tubuhmu"

"S-sehunn ..."

"Aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ini sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana ya .. setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama membuatku semakin terpikat olehmu. Kau sudah mencuri semua perhatianku dan rasanya aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini tenggelam begitu saja"

"Ya.. Oh Sehun, dengarkan aku .. ." Kai membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus itu agar pandangan Sehun hanya tertuju padanya.

"Berulang kali aku bilang padamu kan, tidak dan jangan sampai membawa perasaan apapun kedalam hubungan kita, aku mau melakukannya karena kau dan aku sama, kita saling membutuhkan. Memenuhi kebutuhan sexual dan ..."

"Kim .."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, jangan terbiasa memotong perkataan orang lain"

"Tidak perlu di teruskan, aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu itu. Bukan alasan yang kubutuhkan tapi sebuah status. status yang lebih dari ini"

Kai tersenyum miring, tangannya turun lalu ia lipat di bawah dada. "Cih, status seperti apa yang kau inginkan hah ? Jangan berlebihan Sehun. Tanpa kau menjadikan aku kekasihmu pun, kedua kaki ku akan selalu terbuka lebar untukmu. Jadi apa lagi ?"

Sehun tersentak. Kedua matanya membola saat mendengar perkataan Kai yang terakhir. Apa maksud bocah itu ?

"Hey.. Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu. Bukan tubuh ataupun lubang sempitmu yang ku inginkan tapi hati ... hatimu. Aku ingin memiliki hatimu seutuhnya" Kai melihat guratan kekecewaan terlukis di wajah Sehun. Apa yang harus ia katakan ? Perlakuan apa yang harus ia tunjukkan sekarang. Kai mendesah lelah, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Sehun.

Jujur. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Yixing juga hanya sebatas pelampiasan. Kai tidak pernah mengakui kalau hatinya telah memilih Yixing sebagai pemiliknya. Kai hanya terlalu lelah, sekian lama ia menunggu Sehun untuk menyatakan cinta padanya tapi tidak kunjung jua, hingga pada akhirnya pria berusia 29 tahun itu datang dengan menawarkan seribu cinta dan kasih sayang padanya.

. . . . .

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki yang sedang menyulut rokok nya di ujung ruangan. Meski dengan penerangan yang terbatas, pria - pria berhidung belang itu masih bisa melihat lekuk tubuh lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih transparan dengan dipadukan celana jeans putih yang super ketat. Banyak dari mereka yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat lelaki itu menungging sekedar untuk membenarkan ikatan tali sepatunya atau memang sengaja ingin memamerkan pantat berisinya.

Perlahan suara musik mulai terdengar kesetiap sudut ruangan, Kai yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun mulai mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya sesuai irama. Ia berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk, melangkahkan kaki nya ke salah satu meja bulat yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman

Dalam sekali tenggak, Kai menghabiskan wine nya. Kepalanya mulai berputar saat dentuman musik mulai terdengar liar di telinganya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnyia sesuai irama. Pikirannya kacau, ia butuh hiburan. Biasanya ia akan kemari bersama Sehun atau Yixing. Tapi, malam ini ia ingin sendiri. Menenangkan pikirannya dengan membiarkan pria - pria mesum di dekatnya menepuk atau meremas pantatnya.

Sudah satu minggu lebih setelah kejadian di taman, kedua sahabat itu mulai tidak terlihat lagi bersama - sama. Lingkungan sekolah menjadi aman dan tentram karena kedua sahabat itu tidak lagi melakukan keonaran seperti biasanya. Beberapa guru dan murid bersyukur karena bisa belajar dengan nyaman tanpa adanya gangguan - gangguan seperti biasanya. Namun, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang merasa kehilangan. Mereka tidak bisa lagi melihat kedekatan antara Sehun dan Kai, tidak bisa mendengar lagi gombalan busuk seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada Kai setiap pagi.

Kai mendengus, ia mengutuk memorinya yang selalu memutar pengakuan - pengakuan Sehun musik mulai menghentak semakin keras, Kai mengangkat tangannya. Ia bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba untuk menyamakan dengan dentuman musik yang di mainkan oleh sang DJ.

**GREEBB**

"Ahhh .." Kai sedikit terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang lalu meremas penisnya yang memang sudah terjepit oleh celana ketatnya. "Ugghh .. nu-nugu" Kai hendak memutar tubuhnya namun kedua lengan kokoh itu mengunci semua pergerakannya. Tubuhnya melemah seketika saat mendapat pijatan di penisnya dan juga hisapan diperpotongan lehernya.

Bukan, yang sedang memanjakan leher dan tengkuknya itu bukan si bibir tipis, Sehun. kecupan - kecupan yang begitu pasif menyimpulkan kalau orang yang sedang bertindak kurang ajar padanya adalah kekasihnya sendiri -Zhang Yixing- seorang guru bahasa di sekolahnya.

"Gege.. ughh,"

"Celanamu ketat sekali, Kai. Berniat menggoda mereka, huh ?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku ada disini ?"

"Pertanyaanku tidak di jawab ?"

"Aissh ... jauhkan tanganmu. Hah~ sesakk"

Kai yang sudah mulai mabuk melepaskan tangan Yixing dari tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menggapai kursi berkaki panjang lalu duduk dengan menggelamkan kepalanya diatas tanganannya.

"Kau menghindariku akhir - akhir ini, Kai"

"Hm ?" Kai hanya bergumam.

"Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, kau harus ikut denganku malam ini"

**. . . . .**

Yixing membawa Kai ke dalam kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh lelaki itu diatas ranjang besarnya. Sepanjang perjalan tadi Kai terus mengoceh tentang keadaan nya yang sekarang. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, Kai menceritakan semuanya tanpa beban, terkadang ia menangis dan juga tertawa saat ia menceritakan tentang hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Lelaki tan itu bilang kalau dia dan Sehun hanya berteman, tapi keduanya sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal yang di luar batas malam bersama dengan mencapai kepuasan masing - masing. Dan sekarang Kai sedang dilema, ia merasa begitu buruk. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yixing ? Dengan cara seperti apa ia harus berminta maaf ? Sehun mencintainya begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi ia juga merasakan terlindungi jika sedang bersama Yixing. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. kai menangis begitu pula dengan pria China itu. Yixing terisak dalam diam, ternyata benar apa yang ia dengar di rooftop sekolah waktu itu. Suara desahan Kai yang terus memanggil nama Sehun masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Beberapa hari ini Kai selalu menghindar darinya, mempersulit untuk Yixing meminta penjelasan atas semuanya. Kini, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia tanyakan. Sehun mencintai Kai begitu pula sebaliknya, kai terus mengatakan itu berulang kali dan cukup bagi Yixing untuk menyimpulkan apa yang selama ini menyendat pikirannya.

"Kalau kau mau jujur, aku tidak akan terus mengikat hatimu seperti sekarang Kai-ah. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan dirimu untuk terus berada disampingku, menjadi kekasihku dan menjadikanku satu - satunya yang kau sayang. Hh~ kalau sudah seperti ini bukan hanya kau saja yang terluka, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini ?" Ia meremas dadanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat itu. Pikirannya kalut namun saat melihat wajah damai Kai yang sedang tertidur membuat senyuman kecil terlukis diwajahnya.

Yixing mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening Kai. Mengecupnya untuk beberapa saat lalu berbaring disamping Kai dan memeluk tubuh itu erat.

**. . . . .**

Sehun berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah bersama Tao. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan kelasnya, melirik sedikit ke dalam dan mendesah kecewa saat bangku itu lagi - lagi kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ini teman sebangku nya absen, entah apa alasannya karena tidak ada yang tahu seorang pun dimana lelaki tan itu berada dan Sehun terlalu malas untuk bertanya kepada Yixing.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rooftop sekolah, disana Sehun melirik kesekitarnya. Banyak kenangan yang ia buat disana bersama Kai. Mulai dari bercerita tentang hal - hal lucu di kursi kayu itu, merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka setelah berlari menghindari omelan guru Kim, bernyanyi, merancang rencana - rencana busuk untuk membully teman sekolahnya hingga yang terakhir adalah bercinta, menghabiskan sisa waktu pelajaran mereka dengan mengejar kepuasan.

Sehun tersenyum saat bayangan wajah menggemaskan Kai berputar diatas kepalanya. Suara berat khas laki - laki nya yang justru terdengar semakin imut saat lelaki tan itu merajuk, bibir bervolume yang akan maju beberapa senti kedepan saat Sehun tidak mentraktirnya ayam goreng di akhir pekan. Suara desahan - desahan erotis nya juga semakin pekat terngiang di dalam indera nya, ugh .. sungguh, Sehun sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu berjalan menjauh hingga sampai detik ini pun keduanya masih belum mau berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Hah~ Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang, kedua pundak kokohnya seperti jatuh kelantai, ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bocah itu. Meski hanya sebatas teman tidak masalah asalkan selalu bersama seperti dulu dan sekarang Sehun menyesal telah mengakui seluruh perasaannya.

Hh~

Dengan cepat Tao menahan tubuh Sehun yang nyaris merosot ke bawah. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan guratan - guratan lelah terlukis di wajah bringasnya. Sehun memang kurang tidur akhir - akhir ini, ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk mengajak Kai keluar melihat balapan liar seperti biasa, Sehun mengira sosok yang tidur di samping nya adalah Kai pedahal setelah pengakuan spontannya di taman waktu itu, Kai tidak lagi pulang ke apartement mereka.

Hah~ hembusan napas itu kembali keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tao menggiringnya untuk duduk di kursi kayu, lelaki bermata panda itu sedikit iba melihat kondisi temannya yang tidak terurus dan selalu menggumamkan nama Kai disaat - saat tertentu.

"Jangan ditahan, aku tahu itu sakit .."

"..."

"Kali ini aku akan diam dan tidak akan mentertawakanmu, jadi menangislah ... menangislah kalau itu bisa membuat hatimu sedikit lebih baik, kau tau guna nya seorang sahabat bukan ? Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku untukmu" Tao tersenyum tulus, ia mengusak surai hitam Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berpandangan, disaat mulut tidak bisa berbicara maka matalah yang akan akan bekerja, Sehun seolah - olah sedang menceritakan segala sesuatu yang sedang membebani pikirannya. Setetes air mata mulai menyeruak keluar saat lagi - lagi bayangan wajah Kai bergelayut manis di ingatannya. Sehun ambruk, ia memeluk erat tubuh Zitao saat ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi Zitao, bagaimana ini ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang terus mengharapkan kekasih orang" Tao mengelus pundak bergetar Sehun. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kai adalah nafasku, kalau ia pergi dariku lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup, Tao ?"

"Aku yakin ada cara lain, tenang saja aku akan membantumu"

"Cara apa ? Kau saja tidak tahu dimana Kai sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau membantuku"

Tao tak menjawab, dengan ragu ia meraih ponselnya lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat di balik punggung Sehun.

'Bisakah kita bertemu ? Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin katakan' -sent.

**. . . . .**

Yixing memijat pinggang lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya. Tadi pagi lelaki itu jatuh dari kamar mandi, pinggang nya terasa ngilu dan lengan kirinya sedikit robek terkena pinggiran bak.

"Sakit ?" Kai mengangguk pelan, kepalanya semakin tersembunyi di balik ceruk Yixing. Hubungan keduanya sudah kandas dari beberapa hari yang lalu meski begitu sampai sekarang Kai masih tinggal di apartement Yixing, keduanya sepakat untuk menjadi saudara dekat dan sekarang Yixing akan mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan Kai dan Sehun yang masih belum jelas kemana arahnya.

"Jangan di tekan"

"Kalau tidak ditekan bagaimana bisa aku memijatnya, Kim"

"Appoo .. " ringis Kai seraya meremas kemeja belakang yang dipakai Yixing.

"Tahan sebentar, dear" Kai menggigit bibirnya saat tangan - tangan terampil itu masuk kedalam kaos tipisnya lalu memijat teratur di sekitar pinggang bawahnya.

_Ting_. Ponselnya berbunyi, segera Yixing meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Kai yang memang sudah sedikit mengantuk lebih memilih tertidur sembari memeluk erat leher Yixing. Ia tidak perduli, mantan kekasihnya yang kini tengah sibuk memandangi layar ponsel 5 inchi tersebut.

Tao 11A : Bisakah kita bertemu ? Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin katakan.

Yixing terdiam. Ia melirik sejenak kearah Kai lalu membalas pesan dari salah satu muridnya itu setelah mendengar dengkuran halus lelaki di pangkuannya.

'Sure. 30 menit dari sekarang, ku tunggu di tempat biasa' - reply.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, Yixing memindahkan tubuh Kai di atas ranjangnya. Meski sedikit berat, setidaknya Yixing adah pria yang cukup kuat, dia rutin pergi ngegym setiap sore bersama Xiumin.

**. . . . .**

Beberapa jam mereka mengobrol, di temani dengan hembusan angin sore dan suara berisik anak - anak yang sedang bermain di tengah lapang. Tao memberitahukan keadaan Sehun saat ini, dia tidak mau makan kalau bukan Kai yang menyuruhnya, nilai sekolahnya yang memang sudah buruk jadi semakin anjlok karena pikirannya selalu terfokus kepada Kai. Hingga ia bingung sendiri, sebenarnya pelet apa yang di gunakan Kai sehingga lelaki pale itu bisa tergila - gila dengannya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya, yah .. keadaannya memang tidak jauh beda dengan Kai akhir - akhir ini. Yixing jadi tidak enak sendiri telah membuat tembok penghalang untuk kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta itu.

"Mereka sudah 10 tahun berteman, tinggal di satu atap membuat mereka saling bergantungan satu sama lain. Hah~ aku tidak tau kalau mereka saling mencintai, makanya aku mendekati Kai dan menjadikannya kekasihku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Kai ?"

"Dia ada di apartmentku, ia terjatuh di kamar mandi saat aku berbohong kalau Sehun akan datang untuk menemuinya"

"Ung ?"

"Niatku hanya bercanda, dia sedang mandi dan sudah berada di dalam hampir satu jam. Aku berteriak kalau Sehun akan menemuinya agar dia cepat - cepat keluar dan ternyata memang benar, ia keluar dengan terburu - buru hingga terpeleset" seketika keduanya tertawa.

"Mereka saling merindu, sayangnya Kai masih enggan menemui Sehun, pedahal dia sudah mencari Kai kesana kemari, tadi saja ia menangis karena ingin Kai kembali padanya, tidak perduli dengan statusnya yang mungkin masih kekasihmu, guru"

"Panggil aku gege"

"Ah, maaf" Tao tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau hubunganku dengan Kai sudah berakhir ?"

Tao menggeleng lalu menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Anni, aku mengincarnya sejak lama, awalnya aku berniat untuk menjadikannya milikku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku rasa Sehun sangat men-"

_Ting. Ting. _

Sebuah pesan masuk menghentikan perkataan Tao, keduanya langsung terfokus dengan ponselnya masing - masing. Aneh, mendapatkan pesan singkat secara bersamaan dengan isi pesan yang sama hanya saja sang pengirimnya yang berbeda.

'Kenapa meninggalkanku ? Kau dimana ?'

"Sehun / Kai"

Hahahaha ...

"Benar - benar sehati, ugh .. bagaimana kalau kita bantu mereka untuk bertemu, ge?" Tao menaik turunkan alisnya, bibir kucing nya menyeringai saat melihat Yiixng menganggukkan kepalanya -antusias. Oke, mungkin sekarang keduanya akan merancang rencana untuk pertemuan dua sahabat yang telah terpisah beberapa waktu, keduanya tertawa lepas, merasa beban yang di pikul sedikit lebih ringan. Benar kata Yixing, cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar menerima tapi harus juga memberi, sayang bukan berarti kita cinta tapi kalau cinta sudah pasti sayang.

**. . . . .**

Kai terus saja mondar - mandir, kedua maniknya menyapu keseluruh pengunjung pantai yang terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya masing - masing. Tadi Yixing bilang kalau dirinya sedang berada di pantai ini, maka dari itu Kai segera bergegas menyusul Yixing karena ingin melihat matahari terbenam. Tapi setibanya ia disana, Kai tidak bisa menemukan Yixing dimanapun, nomornya juga tidak bisa di hubungi.

"Yaaa ! Dimana kau, ku cincang kalau kau berani membohongiku Zhang Yixing jelek !" geram Kai, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan bibirnya maju beberapa senti kedepan. Yixing dan Tao yang memang sedang bersembunyi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan lelaki tan itu.

Kai terus berjalan hingga kedua kakinya tidak bisa lagi diajak kerja sama, ia lelah dan dengan langkah gontai, Kai duduk disalah satu gazebo yang menyediakan es kelapa muda. Ia lupa membawa dompetnya maka dari itu Kai hanya duduk dan melirik kesekitarnya, kedua matanya membulat saat menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kai mencubit pipinya begitu pula dengan sosok itu, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga salah satu diantara mereka berjalan untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Sehun duduk tepat di depan Kai.

"Kai !"

"S-sehun ?"

"Aku mencarimu selama ini, kemana saja kau ?"

"Aku .. aku tinggal bersama Yixing"

"Ah .. Aku tidak berfikir hingga kesana, bodoh sekali" kata Sehun sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak langsung memeluk tubuh di depannya, sungguh .. Sehun sangat merindukan Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kudengar dia akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah"

"Ya, diaa akan kembali ke China, membangun studio musik sesuai dengan impiannya" jawab Kai lirih.

"Lalu kalian behubungan jarak jauh begitu ?"

Kai menatap kedua manik Sehun, ia nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya saat melihat rasa rindu yang amat sangat di dalamnya. "Kami sudah berakhir, dia sudah mengetahui segalanya dan ia mengizinkan aku untuk .. "

"Berakhir ?" Sehun ingin berteriak rasanya. Sungguh. Mimpi apa ia semalam ?

"Ya, dia tidak mau memaksaku untuk tetap bersamanya kalau aku terus mengigau namamu saat aku sakit, dia juga mengetahui kegiatan kita saat di rooftop waktu itu" jelas Kai dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah.

"A-apa ?"

**BRUUKK**

Kai yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu pun segera memeluk tubuh Sehun. Memukul punggung Sehun berulang - ulang.

"Hikss .. hikss.. Kai rindu Sehun"

"Jonginna .."

"Jangan panggil aku Jongin"

**BUKKK BUKKK**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat . Hn, kalau kau dan Yixing sudah berakhir, kenapa tidak datang padaku ?"

"Aku... hiks... belum siap untuk bertemu Sehun"

"Tapi itu menyiksaku, sayang"

"Aku juga tersiksa.."

"Aku lebih tersiksa darimu"

Kai sedikit berjinjit lalu menatap kedua manik Sehun. Kedua pipinya mengembung karena kesal. "Aku harus meyakinkan diriku juga, apa benar aku lebih memilihmu daripada Yixing ge ?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Yixing ge juga mencintaiku"

"Tapi kau hanya mencintaiku, dengar .. cinta itu tidak hanya menerima tapi juga harus berani memberi"

"Ung ? Kenapa ucapanmu sama dengan Yixing ge?" kedua mata sayu itu mengerjap lucu membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Kai tidak berjinjit seperti tadi.

Lelaki pale ituterkekeh kecil sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Kai. "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, setelah lulus nanti maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Katanya mantap. Kai tertegun, ia tidak berani membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku ?" ulang Sehun membuat jantung Kai berdetak semakin tidak beraturan. Bagaimana ini ? Kai masih terdiam, kedua matanya masih menelisik jauh kedalam manik hitam Sehun mencari sebuah kebenaran dalam matanya.

"Terima .. terima .." koor para pengunjung pantai yang sedang duduk di gazebo. Kai semakin gelisah, keringatnya bercucuran melewati kedua pipinya lalu turun merembes ke leher jenjangnya.

"Sehun ?"

"Kau maukan jadi pengantinku ? Menikah denganku lalu hidup bersama dan mengulang semuanya lagi dari awal ?" Kai kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa begitu sulit baginya untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepala atau menjawab iya.

Saat Sehun meremas tangannya dengan begitu lembut, meyakinkan dirinya atas semua perkataannya, Kai pun mengulum senyum lalu dengan gerakan super slow Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, segera ia memeluk Kai dengan erat. Air matanya nyaris keluar kalau saja kedua indera nya tidak melihat dua sosok manusia yang tengah bertepuk tangan bersama orang - orang di seekitarnya.

Tao dan Yixing mengangkat kedua jempolnya, seolah memberikan selamat. Sehun yang awalnya ingin meneriaki nama sahabat China nya itu hanya mengangguk kan kepalanyablalu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, terimakasih sudah menungguku"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, kedua tangan Sehun merambat ke bawah lalu meremas pantat Kai secara perlahan. "Ngomong - ngomong, pantatmu semakin menggiurkan sayang" .

**END**

_N : aaaaaaaa ! terkadang suka bingung sama FF sendiri! Ending nya selalu tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ini FF absurd yang muncul dari pemikiran absurd juga :3 _

_Banyak typo bertebaran efek ngetik di HP . Kurang memuaskan TT _

_Thanks for F &amp; F, R &amp; R_


End file.
